


Three Modifications

by KaylaShay



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas - 2013 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Body Modification, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Christmas, Shannon gets Gibbs a very special present present... Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Modifications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderella81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Pre-Gibbs/DiNozzo; Pre-Gibbs/Shannon/DiNozzo  
>  **Genre** : Pre-Slash; Pre-Threesome; AU  
>  **Warnings** : Slavery; Implied Body Modification  
>  **Word Count** : 300  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : [12 Days of Ficmas - Day 03](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/tag/collection%3A%20ficmas%202013) for cinderella81

Tony shivered slightly as he sat chained to the chair. He could still feel the thin feminine hand that had trailed over his naked body while he was on the display floor. Once his blinders and earplugs had been removed, he could see the green 'sold' tag hanging from his collar. He wanted to be brave, but the thought of belonging to a woman scared him shitless.

"You're gettin' a good deal, boy," the handler's voice startled him. "The lady's a hot one and the picture of her husband looks like that trainer you didn't want to leave behind when they sent you here. But we got lots to do to get you ready for 'im for Christmas. Wish my old lady would get me a boy like you."

Tony's mind was a whirl. Apparently the woman that had felt him up was giving him to her husband, as a present no less. He snorted and wasn't surprised when he received a light slap to the face.

"Behave, boy," the handler chided him. "Now stick out yer tongue."

Tony complied and concentrated on not gagging as his tongue was measured.

"Looks like room for three studs," the handler muttered. "Lucky bastard gettin' those rubbed on his dick."

Then the handler started jacking Tony's dick until it was hard. "Gonna give that cock of yours a matching set. But we can fit a few more down there. The lady'll like that if she uses you too."

Tony shuddered. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have his tongue and dick pierced multiple times. But he was just a slave and his body was just a canvas for his owners.

"Last but not least is the hair. She was very specific 'bout the shade. Her hubby likes his red heads."


End file.
